veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Some Scary Asparaguses who are Swallowed by Whales and Told Lies trailer transcript
Trailer Announcer: "This season, we wish you the warmest of traditional holiday greetings. And hope you'd spend a little time with the family. And for the New Year, we'd now like to present to you, a special sneak preview at the stories in this fun little compilation. First, did you ever get scared?" Junior: "There's something in my toy chest!" Trailer Announcer: "Did you ever get the feeling that someone's out to get you?" Wiseman #1: "You are sentenced to be consumed by the lions. Good-bye." Daniel: "Can I get a phone caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall?" Trailer Announcer: "Well, fear not because there is nothing to be afraid of! Join everyone's favorite tomato and cucumber, Bob and Larry, as they teach us there's someone else out there who's bigger than any old boogie man!" Bob: "And that's why we don't have to be afraid." Trailer Announcer: "There's plenty of music and Veggies galore!" Wiseman #1: "I like it!" Trailer Announcer: "It's 30 gen-packed minutes of Sunday morning values and Saturday morning fun in Where's God When I'm Scared?. Then, something BIG is coming. Something beyond IMAGINATION. It's not ANIMAL, it's not MINERAL, so it must be... vegetable." Jonah (Archibald Asparagus): "Oh, good to see you." Khalil: "What a trip!" Trailer Announcer: "Set sail for the ultimate adventure..." Angus (Scooter): "There's nothing like a cruise on the Great Sea to clean the sand outta your wicket, aye?" Pa Grape: "Sorry! My fault!" Larry: "Oops." Trailer Announcer: "And the tale of the biggest fish in the sea." Jonah: "Something touched me!" Pa Grape: "Hold on, Jonah!" Khalil: "You are pathetic." Trailer Announcer: "The Veggies are at it again! "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie". Veg out!" Dad Asparagus: "Tree! Cabin! Underwear!" Trailer Announcer: "And finally, it seemed like a harmless story." Junior: "You mean you want me to lie?" Fib: "A little fib couldn't hurt anybody." Trailer Announcer: "Until the Fib took a life on its own!" Junior: "Help! It's got me!" Scooter: "This is a job for LarryBoy!" Larry-Boy: "Drop the asparagus!" Fib: "Why don't you come and make me, little purple man?" Larry-Boy: "If that's the way it's gonna be!" Trailer Announcer: "Now, one plunger-headed hero must discover the truth as VeggieTales presents: Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space!" Larry-Boy: If there's a space alien in this town, LarryBoy will bring it in! Trailer Announcer: "Laugh while you learn about not being afraid, second chances, and telling the truth with Bob, Larry and all your VeggieTales friends! Plus, when it comes to three brand new songs; there's no stopping fun!" Larry: "Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh where is my hairbrush? Oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where oh, where … is my hairbrush? I like your car." Miss Achemetha: "I like yours too." Larry: "Is it a jeep?" Miss Achemetha: "A Subaru." Mr. Lunt: "Cause you're his cheeseburger, His yummy cheeseburger, He'll wait for yo-u, yeah, He will wait for yo-u" Trailer Announcer: "Bringing you the finest in holiday entertainment and the best of the New Year, with "Some Scary Asparaguses who are Swallowed by Whales and Told Lies." Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Josephian Fanon Works